


How Long?

by FreeGrain



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca mixing music, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Sleepy Chloe is the best Chloe, Stressed!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Beca's up mixing songs for Aubrey but it's not working. Chloe appears in the doorway...{Bechloe}{Beca x Chloe}





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing this for ages. Like sooooo long. I dare say even years (two I think). But I've been highkey procrastinating so... yeah. I didn't finish it. But I did now! I finally finished it because I was like "You gotta, do it now." So I did. Here's a Bechloe oneshot for y'all, thanks for reading!

Beca sat at her desk, attempting to create a new mix. It wasn't working, her brain just simply wasn't functioning. She took off her headphones, laid them on the desk and started to massage her temples. She cursed her stupid brain, shaking her head. She needed to finish this mix quickly, she had homework and practice with the Bellas tomorrow. She didn't want to be too tired over sleep, if she was late, Aubrey would absolutely kill her.

She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. God dammit, it was almost eleven o'clock. She was alone in the room, the only person not asleep in the whole house. She wasn't exactly used to late nights, deeply valuing her sleep. Nights like these stressed her out and if she was stressed out, she couldn't sleep. And not sleeping was the whole problem.

Sighing, she snapped her head forward and looked back at her computer. She had no inspiration or any idea what she wanted. No theme. She drummed her fingers against the wooden desk as she scrolled through her song list. She needed new songs, she'd used all of them already. And Beca wasn't one for repetition, that was simply too boring and if she was going to be a DJ, she needed to be new and classy. But nothing came to mind. She moaned and faceplanted into her desk.

"Beca?"

The desk hurt. Well obviously, it was wooden and not exactly soft. She lifted her head and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. God dammit. It was sure to bruise over tomorrow. Peering through watery eyes, she looked up towards the owner of the voice and her heart spun cartwheels.

Chloe Beale, the beautiful redheaded co-captain of the Bellas stood in the doorframe, yawning and stretching. She looked gorgeous with her hair down and her expression sleepy. Her pyjamas were a light blue and baggy but Beca didn't mind. It was hella cute. Her heart still whirred like it had short circuited and was on fire. Chloe walked towards her, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey, Chlo," she greeted, turning away and back towards her computer. She didn't notice the girl approaching until two arms wrapped around her waist. Beca froze. Chloe rested her chin upon Beca's head, taking advantage of the height difference. Beca still didn't move, fixed staring at the glowing computer screen.

"You're so tense," Chloe whispered, sleepily. "Are you stressed?"

Beca suddenly came to life, dislodging the redhead who instantly clung back on. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Focus Beca. Focus on your work, she thought. "I've got to finish this mix for Aubrey or she'll kill me. I promised I'd have it ready yesterday and she's already pissed that I'm late."

Chloe make an amused noise. "Do you want a back rub?"

Beca froze up again. A back rub? She was offering... to rub her back? Beca hesitated, mouth caught open. Chloe was already so close to her, their bodies touching in a strangely intimate way. To rub her back, Beca wasn't sure if her heart could take it. But she wasn't going to back down.

"Sure, nerd, go ahead," she said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

Chloe was only too happy to oblige, detaching herself from Beca's torso to her strange disappointment. Chloe's hands landed on her shoulders, rubbing small circles. Beca hadn't realised her shoulders were sore until Chloe started to work her magic on them. She hit all the right spots, loosening up the tight tension.

"Don't let me stop you from working," Chloe smiled, sleepily. "Just ignore me and pretend I'm not here."

Beca didn't bother to point out that that was impossible because she was touching her body and there was no way she could just ignore that. She didn't think Chloe would appreciate or understand what she meant. She returned her gaze to the computer and tried to concentrate on her work. But with Chloe's hands on her it wasn't so easy. She scrolled through the song list, trying to pick out something Aubrey would be happy with. They'd made peace and everything but Aubrey had a strange music taste.

Chloe's hands moved down her back, thumbs circling small circles on her skin. She dug her fingers into the small spots of tense muscle, releasing them from their pain. Beca moaned against her will and instantly flushed beetroot red. Shit. Chloe giggled in her way, leaning over to kiss Beca's neck. Beca froze.

"Chloe..."

Chloe instantly jumped back away from Beca, eyes wide and panicked. Beca spun around, looking at her in confusion. "I'm so sorry, Beca! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

Bea stared at her, eyes scanning up and down her body. The redhead was blushing almost as red as she was and Chloe was avoiding her gaze. Her hands were clenched tightly in front of her body and her shoulders hunched up in defensiveness. She raised a hand to her neck, fingers tracing over the skin that Chloe has kissed. It had felt so good, so perfect yet Beca hadn't got a clue why it had happened. She looked up at the taller girl.

"It's... okay, Chlo. I... liked it..." she blushed.

Chloe raised her gaze to finally look Beca in the eye. Beca could see tears in the redhead's eyes and her heart broke. But Chloe smiled slowly, looking absolutely gorgeous and poetic with her tears and soft smile.

"You did?" Chloe whispered, softly.

Beca nodded, standing up slowly. The two stood across from each other, staring into each other's eyes. Even in this emotional moment, Beca felt a twang of jealousy that Chloe was taller than her. But that didn't matter, not right now. Chloe rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand and smiled again.

An unspoken agreement passed between them and they moved as one, bodies colliding and lips kissing one another. Beca wrapped her hands around Chloe's neck and Chloe held her by the waist. It wasn't hot or sexy or anything like that. It was beautiful. She leaned back, allowing Chloe to hold her up, taking comfort in the feel of Chloe's hands against her skin.

Beca couldn't believe this was happening. She was actually kissing Chloe Beale, the gorgeous Bella and just adorably cute in general. She'd been attracted to Chloe from the beginning, the first second they'd met when Chloe called her over to ask her to join the Bellas. If she hadn't, they'd have never met and Beca didn't know what on Earth she'd have done. She loved Chloe, that was certain.

Chloe was one of the most gorgeous people she knew and that has obviously caught her attention in the first place. But Beca wasn't that shallow to like someone just for looks. They'd bonded time and time again during the practices. They'd sang together, danced together and mocked Aubrey together. And every small thing Chloe did, Beca felt herself falling even more for the redheaded girl.

She'd a feeling that Chloe had liked her the same way but Beca wasn't the best people person. She hadn't been sure if she was just being paranoid or if she was actually picking up on something. Chloe flirting with like everyone and it was hard to distinguish who she was actually interested in or if she was just playing. It has confused the fuck out of Beca.

Chloe was here, Chloe was all up in her skin, the warmth of her body pulsing through the thin materials of their pyjamas. Beca closed her eyes, letting the redhead take control and move on as she wished. Soft, stirring movements of her lips against hers. Gentle squeezes around her waist to make sure she was actually real. She was real. This was happening. This was reality.

Chloe pulled Beca forward as she sat down on the couch. Beca leaned over and straddled her, their lips locked with each passing second. They spent the next ten minutes just kissing. Chloe's lips were cool and soft, caressing her own and prying them open. Chloe was surprisingly gentle with her, movements all slow and careful.

Beca's hands wound through her hair, feeling the beautiful strands along her skin. She ran her hand down her back and back up again.

Beca was in love. She really was in love with Chloe. She loved her so much. How long ago had they met? She didn't even know. She hadn't loved Chloe at first, she'd even felt a little creeped out but after a few months has fallen hard for her. She loved the redhead with all her heart.

Chloe broke off the kiss, sitting back. Her eyes shine softly in the nightlight, pupils dark with love. Her mouth was curved into a bright smile and Beca smiled back. She reached up, running a finger along her jawline.

"How long?" she whispered, meaning the kiss. "How long had you wanted to do that?"

Chloe laughed, titling her head coyly. She leaned down, kissing Beca again slowly. She pulled back, Beca's lips trailing after hers, begging for more. Chloe grinned, tapping her lips gently. Beca sunk back into the couch, giving the redhead an amused grin. "A long time. A long long time."

Beca laughed, wrapping her arms around the redhead. Chloe lay down on her, cuddling tightly to her body. She was warm and Beca smiled. This had to be what real happiness was. How long she'd wanted to do this. So long.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Beca asked, gazing open eyed at the ceiling.

Chloe snuggled closer, eyes closing softly as she lay her head on Beca's chest. "Yes... Yes I do, Beca Mitchell."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. If you enjoyed this and want to show some support, feel free to find me on tumblr (https://the-demons-behind-your-smile.tumblr.com/). Fic requests are currently open or if you just want to send me asks :) 
> 
> Thank you so much ^-^
> 
> FreeGrain


End file.
